


Burned Out

by daratorres



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daratorres/pseuds/daratorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity comes back home after leaving Oliver in Nanda Parbat and finds comfort in the words of her friend, Laurel, who understands her more than anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned Out

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble. - Mayor Spoilers if you didn't watch 3x20 -  
> I've always loved the interactions between Felicity and Laurel and after watching 'The Fallen' I needed to let this out, since it's something than I can picture happening right after Felicity enters Laurel's office.  
> Thanks to Magda for having a look at it before posting it online and if anyone would like to add some corrections, I'm open to make it better but please be nice :)

Laurel had left her about thirty minutes ago at her apartment, after making sure she was ok and finally accepting that she wanted to be alone that night and that there was no force on earth able to make her change her mind. But Laurel understood and respected her so the last thing she had told Felicity was to call her if she needed anything, no matter what time it was. The blonde smiled a little after hearing those words coming out from a woman that shared a past with the man she was in love with now, the man she was forced to leave behind, the man that loved her back. When Felicity walked into Laurel’s office she wasn’t sure about what she was going to say or do. She only knew that needed to tell someone what had happened and somehow, she knew Laurel would understand. 

\- You’re ok. Everything is going to be fine Felicity, trust me… - Laurel had said to her.  
\- He is not coming back Laurel. I’ve lost him. – the tears kept drowning her blue eyes as she said those words. She had felt a big and dark invisible hand putting a pressure on her chest since the first second Felicity put a foot on the jet to go back to Starling City, but now the pressure was gone only because it had already crushed her heart and the only thing left were a million pieces of it inside of her. 

Laurel had hugged her like a big sister, worried about not only Oliver but Felicity too. She had let Felicity talk and talk, explaining everything that happened in Nanda Parbat. She listened to her, understood her very well and made sure that Felicity understood something: 

\- Listen to me Felicity. I know it’s hard. I’ve been where you are now. I know there’s nothing that can change that pain inside of you but I do know one thing: I’ve never seen Oliver look at someone as he looks at you. Not even before he disappeared and neither when he came back home after five years. He looks at you as a blind man would look at the sun for the first time, precisely because you are his light Felicity. And I know Oliver well enough to know that he will never give up on that, no matter what. He won’t give up on you, on what you two have. He will be back… for you.

Felicity had stared at her, puzzled and a bit confused. She wasn’t really sure about Laurel’s feelings or opinion about her weird ‘relationship’ (if you can call it that) with Oliver. She was even afraid of offending her, because of their past together. But now she understood that Laurel had moved on and had other things on her plate.  
Laurel smiled at her and gave her a hug, before offering herself to take her home. They talked at the car, they talked a lot and she was almost sure that Laurel had taken some bad street turns on purpose to make that conversation last longer. She felt how her friend was worried about her and how badly she wanted to make Felicity understand that whenever she needed to talk about Oliver it wouldn’t be weird to call her. The only thing Felicity could feel towards the D.A. was a deep gratitude, not only for everything she had done that night but for everything she had been doing for the past months. Laurel Lance was a great woman and she was lucky enough to be her friend.

As soon as Felicity entered her apartment she left her bag on the floor and headed to her room to change her clothes. When she started to undress herself the memories started to hit her mind. It was like being able to feel Oliver next to her all over again and before she could notice, tears of sadness and despair fell on her cheeks. She couldn’t control herself. She was a mess of feelings and those memories were the only thing she had left from the best night of her life. The one she spent with the man she was in love with.  
Felicity sat on the edge of her bed and hugged herself while remembering how Oliver had touched her, how he had ran his hands all over her as if he wanted to feel every inch of her body, like if he was trying to draw a map of her in his mind so he would never forget it. She had never imagined their first time would be such a sweet and passionate moment, but it had. He had made everything in his power to make her feel that way. Every touch, all the kisses and whispers, every glance… all of it was unique and perfect. And now she was alone with the memories not knowing if there was a slight possibility of feeling his gentle touch again. But she remembered his last words to her “let’s not say goodbye this time” and she decided to hold on to that very tight and wasn’t going to let it go. Laurel was right: Oliver will be back. Felicity knew it in her guts, she knew Oliver better than he knew himself and even if she wasn’t quite sure when it will happen, but she didn’t care if it was going to take him months or even years: she will be waiting for him. This time she will. And she will be happy, because if she was sure of something was that both of them will fight for each other and their love. No matter what. No matter against who.  
Oliver Queen will find his way back to her. He always will and Felicity knew it.


End file.
